Descubriendo los sentimientos
by BeLenCitta
Summary: ¿Qué son los sentimientos? Pregunta difícil, en especial si se la haces a el Sabaku No Gaara. Drabble.


Hola mis empalagosos dulces de leche. Otra vez yo, Bel, a molestarlos con un cursi fanfic. Son una serie que no tiene un orden específico, pero sería lindo que los lean en orden ya que quizá entiendan mejor. Son una serie de Drabbles que hablan de cómo Gaara comienza a sentir por primera vez.

Sabemos que la pelea con Naruto cambió a Gaara por completo, y veremos en cada capítulo, todos los aspectos de su cambio.

El primer capítulo nos resume el por qué Gaara no tiene sentimientos, los demás son pequeños cortos de la vida nueva –post pelea con Naruto- de nuestro amado Kazekage.

**Aclaración**: posibilidad de Spoilers. Están avisados, mis pequeños amores.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares son propiedad exclusiva de mi Dios, Masashi Kishimoto; no lucro con esto, aún así, la idea del fic es mía, así que NADIE tiene derecho a copiar; subir; continuar este fic sin MI autorización. Tampoco se molesten en pedirla ya que es raro que preste mi fic a alguien que no sea yo.

**Dedicación:** A mi misma, porque Gaara es mi personaje favorito ya que es el que más me identifica. Al igual que él, yo cambié muchísimo estos últimos años desde que **una persona** me cambió la vida para mejor. Y al igual que él –y de hecho en su honor- tengo tatuado "amor" en japonés en el cuello. Ajá, así de fan soy de mi amado Kazekage *.* Jajaja; bueno, ahora si, a leer mis pequeños!.

Bel.

* * *

**Descubriendo Los Sentimiento.**

**_By: _**_Bel._

Y no era como que a Gaara se le diera muy los sentimientos. Era algo que él no conocía demasiado bien.

_Al principio, todo le resultaba muy raro. Amor, tristeza, esos sentimientos nunca los había conocido, o si bien alguna vez los tuvo, pues él no siempre fue un monstruo, se había olvidado por completo como se sentía sentir._

Vivió demasiado tiempo al margen de la sociedad, marginado por un monstruo que él no eligió tener, por un monstruo que vivía muy dentro de sí, y aunque no lo haya dejado salir jamás al exterior, aun así la gente le temía.

Muchas veces, en su cruel infancia, Gaara se preguntó por qué la gente no lo quería, porque deseaban ver su cadáver, porque deseaban acabar con su vida, si él apenas era un niño.

Lo único que quería a su corta edad, era otro niño con quien jugar, hermanos que lo amen y lo peleen de vez en cuando, y una familia bien armada. En lugar de eso, tenía el temor de los niños de la aldea, el desprecio de sus hermanos, quienes le echaban la culpa de la muerte de su madre; y el único amor que recibía era de su tío, para después descubrir que en realidad él nunca lo amó, y que deseaba ver su tumba tanto como las demás personas del pueblo. Eso fue lo que lo desmoronó emocionalmente. Desde aquella fatídica noche en la que su tío murió, se llevó el poco resto de humanidad que Gaara hasta entonces conservaba. Con su tío, murieron sus ganas de sonreír, sus ganas de llorar, sus ganas de amar.

Esa noche, un tatuaje coronó el fin de los sentimientos humanos en Gaara; él mismo se había tatuado la palabra "amor" en la frente, un símbolo de que él solo se ama a sí mismo. Esa noche tortuosa, el joven pelirojo comenzó un camino de destrucción para sí y para los demás. Ahora disfrutaba que su padre lo mande a matar; disfrutaba matar a sus asesinos pagos. No fue nunca más la inocente criatura que había sido hasta el momento.

Fue creciendo, y creciendo. Caminando solo por el camino de la vida; sin hermanos, sin amigos, nadie lo quería y no podía confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo. Llegó a la edad de trece años con el corazón negro y completamente vacío, no sentía absolutamente nada por nadie. Los pocos sentimientos que tenían eran para sí mismo. Quizá a veces había logrado sentir ira, pero la mayoría de las veces, cuando mataba, lo hacía por puro placer, sin sentimiento alguno. A sus trece, fue con su equipo, Kankuro y Temari, y su profesor, Baki-Sensei a la aldea de Konoha para realizar exámenes, eran invitados ya que Konoha quería entablar buenas relaciones con la aldea de la Arena; pero a Gaara poco le interesó, el iba porque debía ir, respiraba porque el aire es gratis, vivía porque… ¿Por qué vivía?; aún no lo sabía.

Luego de realizado el primer examen y dejar a todos los jóvenes atónitos ante la increíble fuerza del equipo de la arena, en especial de Sabaku no Gaara, tocó la segunda prueba, y ahí fue cuando todo se salió de control.

Al joven pelirojo le había tocado pelear contra Uchiha Sasuke, un renegado de Konoha cuyo único y más grande deseo era vengar a su clan, asesinando a su hermano. En fin, otra mente perturbada como la suya.

Temari y Kankuro miraban con horror y asombro lo que su hermano hacía en el campo de batalla; Baki-Sensei solo abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad, y es que Sasuke presionó demasiado la frágil mente de Gaara, lo que hizo que éste se encierre en su propio escudo de Arena y luche por libertar al Byjuu.

La pelea ni siquiera pudo llegar a su fin, puesto que Sasuke huyó y Gaara lo siguió ya casi transformado en el monstruo que siempre odió ser.

El resto del equipo de Gaara lo siguió, así como Naruto y los pocos Ninja que aún estaban consientes.

En ese lugar fue, en ese lugar su Byjuu, su monstruo interno salió a la luz, casi no podía reconocerse al joven dentro del mismo.

Allí, allí todo cambió, Naruto luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra la maldita bestia en la que Gaara se había convertido, lucho desesperadamente para proteger a las personas que él amaba, eso es algo que el joven de la arena nunca comprendió.

Ambos habían llegado a su agotamiento casi total, solo tenían fuerzas para respirar entre cortado. Pero aún así, Naruto se arrastró por el suelo, queriendo llegar a Gaara, para detenerlo. Éste último quedo asombrado, ¿de dónde sacaba ese mocoso rubio el aliento para seguir adelante?; él se lo preguntó, y la respuesta de Naruto, le abrió un nuevo mundo lleno de emociones y felicidad.

"—Lo hago por mis amigos; no hago esto por mí, lo hago por ellos, ellos me acompañaron en todos los momentos y me aman como soy"

¿_Amar_?, ¿qué era eso?. Muchos pensamientos vinieron a la cabeza del joven y se dio cuenta de que él no siempre había sido un ser oscuro, antes sintió, antes pudo saber lo que era el amor por alguien, por su amado tío.

Las imágenes no se iban, podía verse a sí mismo de pequeño, todo el amor que su tío le brindó le había conformado un alma cálida y llena de luz. Hasta… aquella noche. Esa noche la recordaría por el resto de su vida, él atacó a uno de los guardias de su padre que, como de costumbre, él había mandado a asesinarlo. Al hacerlo, pudo notar que no era un "simple ninja asesino", era su tío. ¿Su propio tío?¿la única persona que decía amarlo, lo quería ver muerto?. Fue un duro golpe para el pequeño niño, pues se dio cuenta que en el mundo él estaba completamente solo. Pero lo que más le dolió fueron las últimas palabras de su tutor: "-Tu madre nunca te amó, y yo tampoco, porque tu le arrebataste la vida. Ella murió por tu culpa".

Para coronar esa noche, su tatuaje de "amor a sí mismo" se impregnó en su frente, como una promesa de por vida.

Pero ahora, todo era diferente, esa batalla había movido engranajes en él, ahora el veía las cosas de una manera diferente a como lo hacía antes. Pronto, Sasuke Uchiha apareció en ayuda de el Uzumaki; Temari y Kankuro, por su parte, aparecieron para ayudar a su monstruoso hermano. Los hermanos de la arena estaban listos para atacar, pero un susurro de: "-Ya es suficiente" los hizo cesar. Atónitos, simplemente desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Mientras Kankuro llevaba a Gaara, y Temari los seguía a paso rápido, Gaara los llamó por sus nombres, haciendo que ambos lo miraran, _¿ahora que quería?_

"— Perdónenme —" fue lo único que dijo. Sus hermanos se miraron sorprendidos y sin poder creerlo, ¿acaso se habían perdido de algo?, claro, de muchas cosas.

"—No te preocupes —" fue lo que Kankuro contestó por los dos.

Algo en Gaara había cambiado, y los hermanos de la Arena volverían a ser una familia.

* * *

Bueno, éste es el final del primer capítulo. Saben, como expliqué arriba, que todos los demás serán más largos y trataran uno a uno los sentimientos que Gaara fue recuperando desde que luchó contra Naruto.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si, sé que fue algo largo e.e ; pero es lo que salió, en realidad el fic de verdad no iba a ser así, era un solo drabble muy corto de todas las emociones, pero no me alcanzaba, iba a ser tan largo que creo que ninguno de ustedes lo leería, así que mejor vamos por partes. Capítulo por capítulo. Espero los lean todos, de verdad me harían muy feliz :D

Un beso y saben que los quiero mucho; chiquis!

Deseo con todo mi corazón que dejen reviews Pros o en contra, pero me harían feliz Desde ya gracias por leer.

Bel.


End file.
